Hermosa mentira
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•¿Qué hubiéra pasado si Seiya hubiese secuestrado a Serena? Y a su vez Serena lo hubiese querido. Algo posible se torna agridulcemente irreal.


_Dedicada_: A todas las personas que esperaban a que de nuevo escribiera, y aunque no me esperabas de todas formas quiero agradecer porque sin ustedes yo no seguiría aquí escribiendo n.n Dedicado a ti, ¡Qué meloso se leyó esto! xD

_Disclaimer_: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad todos los que ustedes conocen le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_Resumen:_ ¿Qué hubiéra pasado si Seiya hubiese secuestrado a Serena? Y a su vez Serena lo hubiese querido. Algo posible se torna agridulcemente irreal.

_Realmente este One-shot le tengo mucho, pero muchísimo cariño. Sólo pido que no lo plagien otra vez, si desean ponerlo en otra página web avísenme…_

* * *

_"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada."  
—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer; poeta español._

_

* * *

_

**Hermosa mentira**

**Oneshot.**

-_Serena Tsukino_-

Necesitaba un baño con mucha urgencia, la lluvia lo había estropeado todo, ni siquiera me limité a saludar a mis papas. No, me estaba engañando a mi misma la lluvia no lo había estropeado, me desvestí, tampoco le pude a decir a Luna lo que me pasaba, sólo me dijo con un tono preocupado "¡Serena! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?" La dejé ahí plantada con la duda, aunque no me había percatado que me había puesto a llorar, con desgana aventé la ropa de preparatoriana, todo el cuarto se empezaba a calentar ya, me sentía sucia y realmente no lo estaba.

Me metí a la bañera pero me puse el gorro para que no se me mojara el pelo, estaba más tranquila aunque de igual manera me seguía sintiendo sucia, por más que me trataba de limpiar mi cuerpo, mi cara, y aunque veía mis manos limpias me seguía sintiendo mucho más sucia. También me encontraba sumamente molesta ¿por qué Darien no me contestaba las cartas que le enviaba? Con rudeza golpeé el agua pero eso tampoco funcionó mucho, mi mente sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, daba muchas vueltas que temía vomitar en cualquier fatídico momento. Me abracé a mi misma y todo daba vueltas con lo que hoy había pasado, yo soy una persona fuerte, no necesitaba guardaespaldas era ¡tonto! Sólo porque me sentía sola se compadecían de mí. Ellas nunca me entendían y creo que jamás entenderán.

Trataba de bloquear ese recuerdo pero por más que trataba de hacerlo, el recuerdo era más doloroso y más nítido aún. Yo sola podía luchar con Sailor Tyn Nianko ¡siempre pude sola! Mis manos temblaban, eso no era normal en mí pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? _"Déjame reemplazarlo"_ Abrí más los ojos ¿por qué era tan bueno?, ¿acaso podría reemplazarlo? ¡No! Nadie puede reemplazarlo, pero él me ha demostrado lo mucho que me estima. Aún me seguía sintiendo sucia, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, he sido fuerte desde que Darien se fue. _"Déjame reemplazarlo"_ ¡Basta, basta! Esa voz me retumba sigue latente en mi cabeza, atropellando mi cabeza que ya la siento partida. La lluvia sigue sin cesar la escucho golpetear el tejado de la casa, cuando me lo dijo Seiya mi corazón latió precipitadamente, sentí un ardor inmenso en todo mi pecho, que me ruboricé en el momento justo en el que me tocó, era como si yo me hubiera encontrado en un cuarto oscuro, alejado de todo y como si en ese momento hubiese una luz tan intensa y cegadora que no me dejaba vislumbrar nada, hasta que maravillosamente era Seiya, era mi salvador.

Sé que fui una tonta en haberme marchado corriendo de ahí, pero me sentía sucia y me sentía llena de vida a la vez que en estos momentos me odio por tener esos sentimientos de duda. La lluvia no cesaba quizás también compartía mi sentimiento de duda, me puse la pijama ni siquiera recuerdo a qué hora lo agarré, destapé el tapón y vi cómo el agua se iba, era un cambio, quizás yo también tenía que dar ese cambio pero la sola idea me aterraba enormemente y ¿si le tomaba la palabra a Seiya?, ¿él podría reemplazarlo, realmente podría? Pero ¿qué sería de Darien? Sentí el pulso en mi cabeza ¡BOOM, BOOM! No sabía si mi vena podría explotar o si yo podría explotar. Me quité el gorro y mi cabello largo y brillante cayó delicadamente en mi cuerpo, me aferré en el lavabo, hasta tuve la loca idea de romperlo, alcé los ojos, el vidrio se encontraba empañado, garabateé torpemente Seiya, ni siquiera supe porqué lo escribí así que pasé toda mi mano en el espejo borrando mi delito, mi silencio.

Nunca me había visto de esa forma me sentía demacrada y hasta inútilmente sonreí pero la alegría no llegó hasta los ojos, agaché la mirada con desgana. Abrí la puerta del baño y allí enfrente se encontraba Chibi-Chibi, aún no sabía quién era ella pero lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no era mala y no se molestaría en hacerme algo malo.

Me agaché hasta tratar de estar de su altura — ¿Me estuviste esperando pequeña?

— Chibi-Chibi esperar — soltó una sonrisa y se fue directo a mi cuarto.

Me gustaría tener esa alegría esa esperanza que presenta, aún la lluvia seguía, quizás mañana no vaya a la escuela, no tengo las ganas de ver a nadie, esto mismo me ocurrió el día en el que Seiya se encontraba sumamente mal herido, mi mente trató de pensar que me sentía tan sumamente en depresión porque por mí culpa Seiya se encontraba de esa manera aunque no estaba muy segura en todo esto, sé que me preocupo por todos y trato de salvarlos pero en él era diferente, sólo sé que era así. Giré el pomo de la puerta, vi sorprendida a Rei aunque quizás no estaba tan sorprendida puesto que ella me veía muy angustiada y pareciese como si entendiera mi sufrimiento, cómo si entendiera todo lo que estaba debatiendo en mis adentros, realmente era ella la última persona a la que me pensaba encontrar.

— Rei — dije sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Dijo seria, pero parecía triste, no supe qué contestarle, la verdad es que no sabía que tenía qué hacer — Tendremos más problemas si no decides bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con las personas…

— Pero… — yo no me sentía que estaba jugando con nadie quizás me precipité y ella no me entendía después de todo.

— ¡Nada de peros! Eso no sirve si no decides bien las cosas, Seiya puede salir lastimado, no puedes estar jugando recuerda que tienes a una persona a quien querer o ¿no?

Desvié mi mirada a la fotografía, ¡¿jugando?! Rei creía que jugaba con Seiya… Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien querer y ¿eso qué se supone que significa? Qué no puedo pensar ni querer a nadie más que a Darien ¿era eso? ¿Eso significa jugar y querer? Darien pensé preocupadamente por él.

— Lo quieres más que a nadie ¿no es cierto? Entonces no tienes porqué dudar, sobre todo en este momento…

No podía soportarlo, no de esta manera me estaba haciendo un daño a mi misma y a las personas que me rodean ¿realmente lo quiero más que a nadie? Entonces no tengo porqué dudar ¿verdad? Sin darme cuenta lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — dijo preocupada.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Darien — Allá debe ser de día porque aquí ya nos vamos a dormir, me pregunto si le irá bien en todas sus materias de la Universidad, me imagino que ha de tener muchos amigos porque él es muy agradable…

— Serena…

— Espero que no se haya enfermado seriamente de algo…

Rei se acercó a mi preocupada — O-oye Serena, ¿qué estás diciendo? Darien no te ha escrito ni te ha hablado — yo negué con la cabeza — ¿Por qué?

— No he recibido ninguna respuesta…

— ¡¿No la has recibido?! ¿Desde cuándo? Serena…

— Desde que se fue.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante como esto?! Serena…

La radio se prendió yo me quité las lágrimas y observé de reojo a Rei quien se agachó a hablar con ella.

— Escucha Chibi-Chibi, Serena y yo estamos hablando de algo muy importante ¿podrías apagarlo?

_Esto sí que es una sorpresa el grupo Three Lights se desintegrará..._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco muy grande, hice girar hacía la radio ¿cómo podría…? ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Acaso se iba ir…? ¿Me iba a dejar…? El estómago me empezó a doler pero me contuve.

— ¿Qué Three Lights se desintegrará? — dijo impresionada Rei.

_— Sólo queríamos avisar a nuestras admiradoras que mañana será el último concierto que daremos  
— ¿Habrá otro proyecto en el cuál vuelvan a participar juntos? Taiki nos puedes explicar la razón de su separación.  
— No creo poder escatimar más detalles, pero temo decirles a nuestras admiradoras que Three Lights jamás volverán a estar juntos. Gracias.  
— Muchas gracias Taiki, lo sentimos fieles seguidoras, esperaremos mañana que todas vayan a su último concierto, les dejáremos con Search for your love…_

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! No podía… Ni siquiera escuché que Rei me hablaba ¿Seiya me dejaba? Fue una tontería haberme dicho eso simplemente lo era ¿cómo se atrevía si quiera? De todas formas me iba a abandonar ¿no es así? Me senté en la cama aún perpleja a todo lo que me pasaba todo me resultaba tan lejano, tan horrible, mi vista se perdió en la radio, mientras mi mente se perdía en su canción ¿mañana era su último concierto? Se suponía que ya no lo vería jamás, no era una tontería pero ellos también tenían a su propia princesa, eran sus guardianas ¿por qué está vez podría ser diferente? No creo que está vez sea diferente de las demás es como si de mis amigas me abandonaran no podrían, abandono era una palabra sumamente fuerte y llena de carencia para mí, apreté la mandíbula no me iba a poner a llorar ya había madurado, yo misma me había hecho a la idea de que se marcharían ¿por qué esta vez me duele?

— ¡Serena! — Me vio preocupada Rei — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Subí lentamente mis ojos a los de ella, sentí cómo mis ojos temblaban, cómo me reprimía ¿por qué me sentía así? Asentí levemente la cabeza, me sentía en estado catatónico — Rei — sentí como mi voz me tembló, me sorprendió mi actitud.

— Serena, tú ya sabías que ellos se iban a marchar — me sonrió —. Tranquila…

— Rei — insistí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrará pero apenas salió un susurro.

— Serena…

— Yo...— bajé la cabeza — Quiero ir a su último concierto.

— Sabes que sólo le harías más daño a Seiya.

Y a mi también pensé rápidamente, pero realmente quería verlo, aunque tratara de mentalizarme esto jamás podría, él me ayudó en una época oscura pero me ayudo a su forma y la sola idea de pensar que él jamás me sonreiría, que jamás me apoyaría pese a que soy torpe me dio miedo, un miedo tan fuerte que temí en ese momento salir corriendo hacía donde viviera y suplicarle que no me abandonase — Por favor — supliqué, está vez alcé la vista, ya no podía soportar ese dolor que me ardía en la garganta las lágrimas corrían.

— No — dijo secamente y me acarició la cabeza —. Entiéndelo Serena, una despedida de esa magnitud no podría ser buena para ambos — la observé atónita ante su confesión —. No irás a ese concierto, me aseguraré que no salgas, no puedes…

¿No puedo? ¡¿NO PUEDO?! Ellas no me obligaban a decidir mi propia vida, ellas no podrían, no debían hacerlo, pero estaba muy cansada como para reñir con Rei que sólo me limité a suspirar muy hondamente, quizás ella lo malinterpretó pensando que era un "si", se levantó de mi cama y sólo se limitó a sonreírme y salir sin más de mi cuarto, dejándome ahí atrapada en algo que quería y que tampoco entendía del todo ¿acaso era pecado despedirme de Seiya? ¿Por qué siempre trataban de alejarme de él? Yo amaba mucho a Darien, jamás podría serle infiel, pese a que no me respondía ninguna de mis cartas. Escuché la voz de Rei despidiéndose de mi familia, Chibi-Chibi se recostó en la cama y no dijo ninguna palabra, quizás sabía que no se tenía que hablar en estos momentos, caminé tontamente hacía la foto de Darien y la bajé. No me veas así, rezongué para mis adentros.

Suspiré muy hondamente se me había ido el sueño, Luna entró como cada acostumbrada noche, ella sabía a la perfección mi sufrimiento, era la única que me entendía y que a pesar que infinidad de veces trataba de que abriese los "ojos" para ver que las chicas sólo lo hacían porque me querían, y si era eso entonces me gustaría que en estos momentos me odiaran. Aún pese a que ya llevaba mucho tiempo la voz de Amy resonaba en mi cabeza _"Me has decepcionado"_ y ¿acaso ellas no lo habían hecho también? Cuando me vieron con Seiya. Luna me observaba muy atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, aunque siendo franca conmigo misma no tenía la menor idea del cómo me veía, seguramente en un estado detestable.

— Serena…

— Luna, tú tampoco quieres dejarme ir al concierto ¿no es así? — No dijo nada — No te culpo, pero es que yo quiero ir a verlo tengo que contestarle sobre…

— ¿Sobre qué, Serena? — Me instó suavemente, de seguro ya estaría al tanto de todo.

— Seiya… — desvié la mirada, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que pensé que me mataría en esos momentos.

— Eso también lo sé — sentí como el colchón se hundía. Luna se encontraba cerca de mí ahora — ¿Acaso no amas a Darien?

— También me vas a juzgar — se me quebró la voz.

— No, sabes que nunca te juzgaría Serena — dijo seria —. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tu felicidad ¿qué quieres realmente? ¿Ya no te interesa, Endymion?

Endymion, dio un vuelco mi corazón ¿desde cuándo no lo llamaba por su otro nombre? _"Si, y lo amo con locura"_ pensó una voz y una mente ajena a mí, pero lo cierto es que mi voz la de ahora no pensaba en ello — Me interesa, Luna, pero también me interesa más gente…

— Como Seiya — terminó mi frase.

Asentí levemente, mis manos temblaban y Luna lo notó porque se posó entre mis piernas sentía como me debatía tontamente justificándome porqué Seiya me hacía sentir de esa manera puras loqueras mías, eran unas loqueras crueles.

— ¿Vas a ir al concierto o no?

— No.

— ¿No? — Alzó su vista y sonrió gatunamente.

Suspiré — Puedo ir ¿Luna?

Hubo un tortuoso silencio, sentí que había pasado una eternidad, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera había pasado más de treinta segundos — Por supuesto, Serena.

Solté un gritito agudo pero no muy fuerte, sonreí intensamente, con su permiso me bastaba y me sobraba ¡podría verlo! ¡Podría hacerlo! Pero se marcharía y me dejaría. La alegría que rápidamente me vino se me esfumó en segundos y satisfactoriamente Luna no se percató de ello. Mañana no iría a la escuela posiblemente mis amigas hayan entendido que me sentía mal y demás cosas y posiblemente me vayan a visitar después de eso, y era lo mejor porque cuando se den cuenta yo ya estaría enloqueciéndome en su concierto, me acosté tratando de relajarme pero una cosa no se me quitaba y era que me iba a dejar.

Abandono, era una palabra fuerte y que para mi debía de carecer de fundamentos porque sabía que eso siempre iba a pasar, siempre lo supe pero nunca lo asumí de esa manera, me había encariñado con Seiya de una manera que pensé tontamente que quizás podríamos ser algo más pero mi otro yo deliberadamente me gritó lo tonta que estaba. Dormí muy poco el sueño no venía a mi y eso me fastidio. Escuchaba el "tic, toc" de mi reloj, a Chibi-Chibi moverse y a Luna de vez en cuando ronronear, hasta que de repente presa del sueño sucumbí ante él sin soñar nada.

El amanecer me retumbó diciéndole a mi madre que no me sentía muy bien para ir a la escuela, hasta seguía lloviendo. Suspiré muy hondamente y me dirigí a la foto de Darien que había bajado ¿qué quería? Quizás Rei tenía razón, y todo esté tiempo siempre tuve que ser derecha con él y decirle que amaba intensamente a Darien, pero sabía que una parte de mí le estaría diciendo una gran y tonta mentira. Me la pasé encerrada en mi cuarto, sin la visita ni la llamada de mis amigas y Luna me había abandonado para ir a no sé a dónde. Ya me había dado permiso, entonces ¿por qué me debatía en ir o no ir? Me tengo que hacer a la idea de que se iba a ir o es que ¿acaso siempre había pensado que se quedaría a mí lado? Posiblemente. Esa respuesta hizo que un frío gélido recorriera mi espina dorsal.

Alcé la vista al reloj. ¡Ni siquiera tenía boletos para su concierto! Pero no me importaba, era capaz de mover cielo y mar para entrar a ver… no… para verlo ¡¿Por qué seguía engañándome?! Aún seguía teniendo mi pijama y tampoco tenía hambre, a pesar de que estaba a unas cuantas horas para que empezara su concierto, con desgana me puse mi ropa y me observé en el espejo sobándome las sienes rítmicamente. Ahora o nunca, pensé. Aún seguía lloviendo y me aferré de alguna manera a la compañía de Chibi-chibi. Bajé las escaleras y agarré la sombrilla.

— ¿A dónde vas, Serena? — Escuché su voz suave, como aquella vez que me veía recaída por Darien, su voz era maternal y comprensible, a veces tenía la idea descabellada que ella sabía todo.

— Con…— me atraganté en mis palabras, se me hizo un nudo y carraspeé — Al último concierto de mis amigos.

— De acuerdo — me miró seria, pero sin quitar ese sentimiento de; protección maternal —. Quiero que te diviertas, quiero que estés consciente de tus posibilidades y escojas el camino correcto — asentí secamente y salí junto con Chibi-Chibi.

¿Realmente sabía? ¿Por qué me habría dicho esto? ¿Sabía que mi relación con Darien no era la mejor? ¿Se había percatado de algo que no me había dado cuenta antes yo? Era en estos momentos en donde me gustaría que una persona mucho más calificada supiera todos mis secretos para platicar abiertamente de todo esto…de mi dolor.

Salí de la casa, sabía a donde tenía que ir en estos momentos, lo sabía desde antes. Seguía lloviendo y creo que ya no me extrañaba en lo absoluto. Chibi-Chibi seguía caminando feliz, pero no me importaba cómo, pero yo estaría en ese concierto, me abandonaba, pero yo ya estaba decidida ¿no es así? Se supone que yo tenía que estar con Darien por toda la eternidad…

El camión pasó sumamente veloz y yo me encontraba ensimismada que la sombrilla salió volando de mis manos mojándome un poco pero eso no me importaba no ahora que me encontraba triste, no ahora que Darien no me hablaba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — La voz seria y seca de Michiru me sorprendió ¿cómo sabían a dónde iba? Era muy predecible.

— No me digas que tenías pensado ver a ese sujeto — Haruka estaba molesta.

Me mordí el labio inferior, bajé la mirada me daba vergüenza, me daba miedo verlas — Quería ver su último concierto.

— ¡Hasta cuando vas a entender, no quiero que lo veas! — Dijo duramente, esto hizo que temblara ¿por qué tenía que ser de está forma?

— Recuerda que tú tienes a Darien.

¡No! ¿No confiaban en mí? — Por supuesto, yo quiero mucho Darien... — se me soltaron unas lágrimas de impotencia, de sentimiento ¿Por qué no lo entendían? — Pero también quiero a muchas personas y no pienso dejarlas.

— Entiéndelo, ese individuo nunca entenderá tus palabras.

¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Son ustedes ¡Ustedes no entienden mis palabras! — Te equivocas.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices adiós personalmente?

Esas palabras no me las esperaba ¿Adiós? De hecho venía para esto, pero esa palabra, no estaba lista para ello, realmente no lo estaba — ¿Eh? — atiné a decir, no tenía respuesta a algo que siempre estaba huyendo.

— Está, será la última vez que lo verás ¿de acuerdo? — su voz era dura, clara y concisa.

No pude contestar a algo que no tenía ya respuesta, se pasaron la avenida, observé a Michiru con súplica pero ella no me lo correspondió me observó duramente, ante mi descaró que pensaba hacer detrás de ellas, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía qué.

— Serena es por tu bien — aterciopeló Michiru en un vago intento de hacerme entender.

¡¿Mi bien?! Y ellas que sabían de mi bien… ¡Nada! Desde que conocí a mi salvación, desde que vi la luz a través de las tinieblas a… Seiya. Me atacaban sobre Darien ¿no me tenían un poco de confianza? Me sorprendía realmente si alguien tenía que estar molesta era ¡YO! Llegamos al estadio, no tenía boletos y eso no me alegro el día.

— Lo siento — comentó el policía —. No pueden entrar al concierto, ni mucho menos ver a los cantantes, sin boletos no se puede.

— Señor — habló tranquilamente Michiru —. Esto es de suma importancia y sé que su trabajo es no dejar pasar a nadie pero yo soy una muy amiga íntima de ellos, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh.

El policía alzó la ceja incrédulo, seguramente había escuchado su nombre en aquél concierto simultáneo, le mostró Michiru su ID card y nos dejó pasar sin miramientos. Algunos soltaron grititos por ver a Michiru pero Haruka los espantó, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, lo sentía, sentía mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que hasta llegué a sentirlo en mi cuello.

— Hicimos un trato.

— Si.

Estaba frente a la puerta, frente a un adiós nada bueno, frente a la luz que me sacó de las tinieblas. Toqué la puerta nerviosa, era el final de mi túnel.

— Adelanté — la voz de Taiki hizo que mi corazón se acelerara mucho más de lo que pensara.

— Bombón.

No pude responderle nada, estaba atónita, estaba confusa, no quería decirle adiós ahora que sé que lo necesitaba, no quería que se fuera cuando él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo — Les deseo buena suerte en su último concierto yo… — la voz se me quebró, no lo esperaba de está manera.

— Disculpen amigos ¿podrían dejarnos solos por unos minutos, por favor? — Suplicó lastimeramente.

— Seiya — dijo Taiki, parecía ofendido.

— Sólo quiero hablar con ella Taiki — dijo seco.

— Tienen cinco minutos.

La voz de Haruka me sorprendió y quizás a muchos de ellos también, por una fracción de segundos sentí como si me entendieran aunque sé que sólo era para que no me sintiera muy mal.

— Espérame afuera ¿si? — me dirigí a Chibi-Chibi, quien alzó las manos y se marchó de la habitación.

— Nosotros también — observé a la princesa, parecía triste, eso no lo comprendí pero me alegró que también nos dieran privacidad.

— Princesa — protestó Taiki en un vago intento de separarnos pero finalmente él y Yaten lo vieron de una manera de culpabilidad que Seiya se limitó a verlos y cerraron la puerta, dejándonos solos. Yo me sentía muy patética sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

— Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio — no podía verlo, me daba lástima y no por él sino por mí, sonaba tranquilo pero triste, se quejó.

— Seiya… — alcé la vista temiendo que en cualquier momento me caería ahí mismo — Bueno — cerré los ojos recordando lo que me habían dicho todas desde que lo conocí a alguien en particular que si podría sería capaz dar mi vida por él y era capaz de amarlo hasta la eternidad: Darien. Entonces ¿por qué hablaba en pasado? — Yo quiero…

— Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, sólo porque me gustas bombón — sonreía pero su felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — mi pulso se aceleró, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, se acercó a mí, la mitad de mi cuerpo decía _"Bésalo, bésalo, lo amas"_ y otra parte decía _"Amas a Endymion, siempre lo has hecho ¿qué te ocurre?"  
_  
— Cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré — susurró en mi oído, pensé que iba a desfallecer me sobresalté ante su acto. _"¡No, no!"_ decía la otra parte. _"¡Vamos, Serena! Lo amas sabes que lo amas"_ la otra parte rugía tratando de opacar la otra — Sólo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti cómo no tienes idea bombón, sólo quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que en pronto tiempo… — sonrió con esa sonrisa que me engatusó y que amo con locura — Dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou…

— Seiya — pensé en decirle "No digas eso, ¡Eres Seiya Kou! Mi Seiya"

Abrió los ojos aún con esa sonrisa triste — Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos, bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio.

Abrí los ojos ¿así acaba esto? ¿De está manera? ¿Era nuestro adiós? _"¡No lo dejes ir!"_ clamó mi parte pero la otra contraatacó _"Amas a Endymion Serenity, él nunca pasará por lo que tú y Endymion pasaron"_ — Discúlpame — lloraba debatiéndome entre mis dos existencias, entre mis guardianas que esperaban todo de mí, pero que finalmente ganó Serenity.

— ¡No! No tienes porqué disculparte — bromeó pero sabía que se sentía devastado al igual que yo —. Sólo que... — se acercó a mi, sabía lo que vendría después. _"Lo esperabas, Serena, esperabas ser feliz y lo puedes conseguir"_ me paralicé, cerré los ojos, esperando contestarle el beso que jamás llegó a mis labios _"¡Serenity! Moriste por Endymion ¿Cómo puedes…?"_ mi otro yo hizo que ladeara la cabeza con sutileza pero para mí, fue una tontería. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y no era porque me sentía que estaba engañando a Darien, sino era porque sabía que me engañaba a mi misma dándole a todos sus felicidad y la mía ¿Cuándo?

— Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón — musitó delicadamente.

— Seiya… — susurré. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir a borbotones, no estaba preparada para tanto, no lo estaba _"Serena ¿a quién quieres probar? Tú eres dueña de tu vida, desde siempre te sentías vacía y sabías que ser una Sailor Scout no era lo que querías, ¿por qué dejas que seas infeliz?"_ la voz dentro de mi era histérica y parecía que estaba llorando. _"Me alegro de ti, Serenity, eso demuestra tu lealtad y a todo lo que junto con Endymion has pasado, nunca me he sentido tan orgullosa de ti por esto, otra prueba de amor, nuestra prueba de amor, Serenity"_ la voz melosa de mi otro yo interno no me reconfortó, la voz de Serenity no era ya tan dura como la voz interna de Serena, de mi yo que vivía ahora en la Tierra y no en el Milenio de Plata.

Me sentía devastada ante todo, no lo podía soportar, quería huir con él, era lo que siempre había querido lo que siempre había esperado todo este tiempo, pero mi realidad era otra muy distinta, no lo podía ver a la cara, era tan duro y pesado que me sentí una joven atrapada en el cuerpo de una guerrera vieja, no sabría si podía soportarlo, soportar que Darien no esté, soportar que Seiya me iba a abandonar, soportar el nuevo enemigo, era un peso que yo sola cargaba y que ya no quería seguir cargando, porque ya no lo aguantaba. Suspiré tan hondamente y lo observé; tenía esa cara de determinación, esa cara de líder que yo debería de tener y que muy cobardemente jamás tenía.

— Ya es hora, este es el momento de encontrar la luz de la esperanza que nos ayudará a derrotar el mal.

Espero que esto se acabe ya muy pronto, pensé mientras salía a su último concierto, a nuestro último amargo recuerdo. La princesa se encontraba observándome, quizás descifraba nuestro encuentro pero yo era la suficientemente obvia para demostrarle que sólo era una adolescente que no tenía madera de ser líder ni mucho menos que sea la princesa de un reino, sólo en estos momentos era yo, así a secas; Serena Tsukino.

— Es lo mejor — susurró quedamente Michiru.

No contesté y nos fuimos rumbo a su concierto, donde tratarían de cantarle a la luz de la esperanza, vi a mis amigas emocionadas. No podía entender cómo era posible que se comportaran de esa manera tan, tan… ni siquiera pude cavilar en la palabra, ellas me habían traicionado decían querer mi felicidad ¿por qué no me veían triste? ¿Acaso no me veían que quería madurar? Escuchaba sin prestar atención a su concierto, ya sabía lo que quería y lo tenía decidido era lo que siempre había querido, no lloraba pero una sonrisa interna se dibujó. Ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

-_Seiya Kou_-

Fue demasiado rápido, nunca debí de haber tenido sentimientos equívocos hacía ella. Canté como nunca pensé haber cantado y no era exactamente por la luz de la esperanza, era por mí, el concierto estuvo fabuloso pero un retortijón en el estómago se hizo prominente. Me recluí después del concierto no tenía las ganas de ver a nadie, ya lo teníamos decidido nos marcharíamos con nuestra princesa, como siempre fue. _"Bien hecho, Fighter"_ ¡No! ¡No soy Fighter! Soy Seiya Kou, yo no quiero ser una guerrera, si esté es el precio no lo quiero.

Me tiré en el sofá. Me odiaba ¡¿cómo me pude enamorar de Serena Tsukino?! No debió haber pasado eso de todas formas sea guerrera o no yo la tenía que dejar…las responsabilidades.

— Seiya ¿qué demonios te ocurre? — alzó la ceja molesto Yaten, no me había percatado de su presencia.

— Déjame en paz — desvié la mirada no iba a esperar a que me juzgara.

— ¡Dejarte en paz! — sonó sarcástico — ¿Qué demonios ocurre con esa niña? Esa niña ha causado tantos problemas…

— Me largó — dije decidido.

— ¿Perdón?

— Me largó, Yaten — lo fulminé con la mirada y me paré abruptamente del sofá — No quiero que me juzgues estoy ¡harto!

— ¡Te hartaste! Antes no hubieras dicho eso, antes estarías con nosotros sin importarte este tonto planeta — me criticó.

— Antes… — musité, divagando en mis pensamientos, tenían razón en algo sus amigas, fuimos cobardes en irnos _"No, Seiya, no, lo hicimos para proteger a la princesa"_ traté de no ponerle atención a la voz de Fighter — ¿Acaso no entiendes? No importa la princesa.

— ¿Qué dices? — Dijo histérico — ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo?

— Sé claramente lo que te estoy diciendo Yaten, no soy ningún idiota.

— Esa niña — suspiró y habló despectivamente —. Tsukino, siempre causa mucho más problemas, es una niña torpe y tú…

— Me enamoré de ella…

— ¡No puedes enamorarte! — Apretó sus puños y frunció los labios — Le debes tu amor a la única mujer y es a nuestra princesa ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestro juramento?

_"Dile que no Seiya, tu lealtad es hacía nuestra princesa, dile que no"_ suplicó Fighter ¿nuestra princesa? Es tuya Fighter, no es mía — No lo he olvidado, pero yo no dije ese juramento.

— No — fue un sonido débil —. Lo hizo Fighter — se acercó a mi presa de la ira y de la prepotencia —. Yo debo de ser el líder eres tan patético, ¿dónde estás Fighter? ¿¡Por qué Seiya!? — me zarandeó bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Repetí cansinamente — Tú también sabes lo que estoy sintiendo Yaten, lo sabes y tienes miedo a revelarte, es lo normal.

— Estúpido — me golpeó duramente en la boca del estómago, mis piernas flaquearon ante el ardor de no poder respirar.

— ¿Lo ves? — Susurré mientras mi respiración regresaba a la normalidad —. El error fue que la princesa se alojó aquí, nuestro error fue socializar con los demás.

— ¡Tú socializaste! Ni Taiki ni yo lo hicimos, eres una vergüenza para todas las guerreras que murieron en la batalla con Galaxia.

— No — sonreí, me erguí suavemente —. Nosotros somos las vergüenzas de nuestro planeta y no me vengas con estupideces que lo hicimos por la princesa — hice una pausa —. Quizás si, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no del todo esto es cierto — Yaten abrió los ojos estupefacto y se tumbó en el sillón — Piensa y déjame en paz… — dije entre dientes – Líder.

Me ardía el estómago, después del concierto no había visto a Serena o será por qué me escapé lo más pronto de ahí. No tenía las fuerzas de verla no ahora que sabía que nadie me entendía que me tenía que ir, quizás lo mejor es que nos fuéramos, nos ahorraríamos todas estas sartas de estupideces. Me encontré en mi camino a Taiki, quien no le preste atención pese a que sentí su mirada de desaprobación ¡basta! Voy a explotar.

Me salí en una de las salidas de emergencia que la gente no solía usar, quería privacidad de todos aquellos ojos acusadores, era patético que se comportaran de esa manera cuando ellos sabían que se sentían de la misma manera que yo. "_Demonios, sabes que no eres Seiya. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por esa niña? No me dejaste en este tiempo ser yo"_ Su voz era decepcionante pero como siempre la pasé de largo, hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por la voz de Fighter. No estaba seguro si sólo esto me pasaba a mí y me estaba volviendo loco teniendo dos personalidades o realmente las tenía y sólo que no me había dado cuenta de ello.

La primera vez que había escuchado su voz fue mucho antes de ver a la princesa me gritaba que la dejara ser la guerrera que era, la líder que había crecido para toda su existencia pero increíblemente la había guardado como una simple memoria, como algo pasado, algo viejo y senil. No quería a Fighter y ya estaba decidido pero no estaba tan seguro de cuánto tiempo podría dejar encerrada la existencia de Fighter y el acto de lealtad y responsabilidad sucumbirían ante mi princesa.

Salí del lado de un parque, que no me había percatado que existía, era tranquilo y pacifista como me gustaría que fuera. Me recargué en el muro del estadio sin ver específicamente algo, soñando despierto. _"¿Qué haces, Fighter? Tu deber es estar con la princesa y ver la manera de matar a Galaxia"_ sentí un dolor en el pecho y contraataqué ¡Cállate! Y quiero privacidad, además soy Seiya y tú eres Fighter, déjame. ¿Cuándo acabaré de pelearme con estás existencias? Golpeé el muro impotente y tontamente pensaba que si lo hacía la existencia de mi guerrera se iría lejos para jamás regresar y fastidiarme. Cerré los ojos y sentí alguien a mi lado, estaba nervioso y abrí los ojos pensando encontrar a algún ladrón o alguna admiradora, pero fueron esos ojos azules tristes. _"¡No, no, no!"_ chilló Fighter y yo me limité a sonreírle como buen amigo que era. Amigo, me quedó un mal sabor de boca al tan siquiera pensarlo.

— Seiya — se abrazó a si misma, sus ojos le temblaban — Tu-tu, su concierto fue lindo.

— Gracias bombón y dime ¿te escapaste?

— Si — suspiró, me observó pero no sonreía y no lo comprendí.

— ¿Vienes aquí para que… — me acerqué a su oído consciente de lo malo o bueno que podría causar eso —… te secuestre?

Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba pero me controlé, ella se sobresaltó, nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, definitivamente no debía de haber dicho eso — Lo siento, bombón, realmente no quería hacerte sentir culpable, realmente deseo tu felicidad, con tu novio.

— Seiya…— sonrió — Vine porque quiero verte, vamos — ladeó la cabeza y me invitó al parque.

Asentí con la cabeza sin comprender a lo que se debía esto ¿quería una despedida más apropiada? ¿Quería decirme lo mal que se encuentra porque su novio no estaba? ¿Se sentía tan sola como yo lo estaba? El día era brilloso y comprometedor para varías personas que querían empezar con algo nuevo por supuesto eso no se aplicaba en mí. Parecía como si Serena tratase de encontrar palabras, entonces yo me preparé mentalmente para todo el dolor que me iba a causar en estos momentos.

— He estado pensando — finalmente habló pausadamente observando el pavimento empedrado del parque —. He pensando mucho sobre todo lo que ha pasado…

Hubo un silencio, tragué saliva, no tenía la menor idea a lo que se refería pero sabía que era malo. No contesté.

— Bueno es una tontería — rió nerviosamente sin dejar de ver el pavimento — Y no sé qué decirte…

— No hay nada qué decir cuando todo esta ya dicho — reí pretendiendo ser siempre el optimista, no quería que me lastimara más, no lo podría soportar —. Realmente no quiero que te sientas culpable porque me gustas, yo siempre supe que esto pasaría era una tontería lo sé, pero era mi tontería no tienes que quedarte con esos remordimientos de nada, porque tu siempre amaste a Darien — hice una cara compungida al decir ese nombre, espero que no lo haya notado y seguí hablando con las palabras atropelladas sin siquiera verla —. Yo lo respeto, también entiendo que no quieren que seamos amigos porque soy un extraño para ti y…

— ¡No me entiendes! — Chilló Serena, me sobresaltó — Todo este tiempo me preguntaba ¿por qué Darien no me escribe? ¿Por qué mis amigas no se dan cuenta que maduré? ¿Por qué me siento de está manera cuando estoy a tu lado? Pensé todo este tiempo que sólo era porqué eras mi amigo y me preocupaba por ti, como cuando me preocupo de la gente que amo — empezó a llorar y seguía sin entender sus lágrimas pero la abracé de igual manera y ella correspondió mi abrazo y siguió hablándome —. Pero tú y yo, tenemos una conexión Seiya, me ayudaste cuando nadie más se daba cuenta de que tan triste me sentía, tú ni siquiera sabías nada de Darien y sin embargo sabías que me sentía mal y mis amigas… ¡Mis amigas no se dieron cuenta de ello! Siempre recordándome que le tengo un amor y lealtad a Endymion ¡Pero yo no soy Serenity! — calló espantada ante su confesión.

Le agarré la barbilla obligándola a que me viera a los ojos — Tú no eres Serenity — musité ayudándole en su crisis existencial.

— Me acabo de dar cuenta de ello — sonrió un poco más alegre —. Yo soy Serena, y yo quiero estar contigo.

Esas palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja, no me lo esperaba ni en mis loco sueños pensé en nada semejante a esto — ¿Realmente tu…?

— Sí, y más de lo que te imaginas — se abrazó mucho más a mí, yo deshicé su agarré de la barbilla, se paró de puntitas —. Serenity ama a Endymion pero yo ya no soy Serenity, yo soy Serena y yo te amo a ti — cerró los ojos y me besó.

Fue un beso diferente a lo que me esperaba, estaba consciente de ello. Fue lento y pausado, la abrazaba un poco más fuerte quizás pensaba que si no lo hacía se perdería de mi vista. Sentí que aquél beso duró tanto tiempo, no me importó las veces que se llegó a besar con él, porque ella no lo amaba, me amaba a mí, sentí su sabor, sentí como nos fusionábamos, como ella era mi alma gemela, la parte que me faltaba. Nos separamos lentamente, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir cuando sentía que ya todo estaba dicho y aclarado. Ella me observó con un rubor coqueto en sus mejillas, me abrazó más y su cabeza se hundió en mi pecho.

— Dime Seiya — sollozó, no entendí ¿no era lo que quería? ¿Besaba mal? ¿Se sentía aún culpable por ese beso? — ¿Verdad que no me vas a dejar?

Me puse rígido _"Deja de darle falsas esperanzas a esa niña"_ espetó Fighter. Falsas esperanzas, esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y recorrieron mi espina dorsal, no articulaba ninguna palabra, la vi, estaba contemplándome esperando mi respuesta, me atraganté.

— ¿Seiya? — me vio y escuché como su corazón su aceleraba más, pero yo en cambio sentí que el mío se paralizó— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Me seguía observando, sus ojos eran brillosos y temblaban — No te vas a ir ¿cierto? — habló con un hilo de voz.

¡Yo soy Seiya! ¡Yo soy Seiya! No sabía qué contestarle a algo que siempre esperaba a algo que ya sabía la respuesta pero que no me dejaban articular _"Tu no amas a está niña, tu no tienes el derecho de amar a nadie más que a la princesa"_ Suspiré hondamente, tú error Fighter es haberme dejado entrar de lleno a todo — No me voy a separar de ti, jamás.

Sonrió tan encantada, que finalmente me pude relajar, Fighter no hablo más y eso me agradó, la abracé mucho más — Te amo — ella asintió.

— ¿Escapando? — sonrió Sailor Tyn Nianko -—¡Váyanse! ¡Huyan de aquí!

Los dos nos sobresaltamos ¿podría acabar como Sailor Tyn Nianko? Con dos ¿personalidades? La Sailor atacó a Serena quien cayó duramente en el pasto, y comprendí que no la podía hacer mía y que tampoco podríamos estar juntos al menos no ahora que Galaxia estaba con vida — ¡Poder de lucha estelar! — me transformé sin permitir que Fighter se apoderara de mí, todo este tiempo había sido yo, no la iba a dejar.

— Eternal Sailor Moon — observó a la Sailor con nostalgia ¿estaría pasando lo mismo que yo?

Sería fácil acabar con ella, puesto que tenía dos personalidades, me acerqué a Eternal Sailor Moon y le susurré; — No podremos estar juntos… — ella asintió comprendiéndome y terminó la frase por mi.

— Hasta que no haya paz y Galaxia este muerta, hasta ese momento sólo pelearemos para después estar juntos — pareciera como si le costase decir mucho la palabra "juntos"

— ¡Entréguenme su semilla estelar! — rió estruendosamente y levantó sus manos a la altura del pecho, estaba acabada la Sailor sería fácil distraerla, pero en ese momento el cielo se nubló, el piso empezó a temblar observé a la Sailor espantada — Señora Galaxia…

¿Galaxia estaba aquí? ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? — ¡Cállate, Sailor Tyn Nianko! — su voz era estruendosa y su cara se visualizó.

— Señora Galaxia, perdóneme — suplicó —. No los mate a ellos, máteme a mí.

Nos observaba, Eternal la observaba sin pestañear, yo la observaba con un profundo odio a la persona que mató a cientos de guerreras que estaban bajo nuestra tutela y ayudaban a la princesa.

— Ya no te necesito — la Sailor chilló mientras los dos brazaletes se juntaban y desaparecía y se dirigió a nosotros —. Les quitaré a la fuerza sus semillas estelares, a menos que quieran trabajar para mí.

— Eso jamás — grité.

— ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

— ¡Tierra tiembla!

— ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

— ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

Todos esos poderes habían sido en vano, todas las sailors se encontraban a nuestro alrededor en el parque, las amigas de Serena la observaban decepcionantes y mis guerreras me veían penetrantes, la princesa se encontraba ahí, observó a Serena y a mí y no hizo ningún gesto al menos si lo hizo no lo comprendí.

— No sean tontas, será mejor que me entreguen sus semillas estelares — rió malévolamente —. Y se conviertan en mis esclavas.

Ninguna contestó presa de la ira, Galaxia alzó la ceja de disgusto y se observó su mano, las cosas del parque empezaron a elevarse, luchábamos por sobrevivir a ese poder inmenso que no podía cavilar en mis pensamientos. Sin percatarme la princesa se encontraba enfrente de nosotras, Healer y Maker estaban a mi lado.

— Princesa no lo haga — vociferó Maker.

— Tienen que trabajar en equipo — apretaba los ojos, tratando de sostener aquella barrera.

— No me hagan reír — se dirigió a nosotras —. Miren aquí tenemos a las traidoras y a su princesa ¿creen ganarme a mí? A la gran Galaxia — sonrió altaneramente sintiéndose mucho más fuerza entre nosotras.

— Recuerden — gimoteó la princesa — Trabajen en equipo.

Ninguna habló y finalmente la princesa cerró los ojos y el poder le dio de lleno, haciéndola flotar por lo aires, lloramos victimas de la impotencia. Galaxia rió estruendosamente _"Mira lo que hiciste ¡Seiya!, si hubieras estado en donde debías de haber estado ¡No estaría pasando esto!"_ Fighter lloraba, gritaba, mi vista se nubló, las voces estaban lejanas, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar que Fighter dominará esto, sólo atiné a pensar: ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?, hubo un silencio supuse que estaba accediendo, ¿puedes cuidarla? _"Haré lo que está a mi alcance"_ Observé a Healer llorando y a Maker también, sentí que iba a desfallecer, mi vista se volvió a nublar pero ahora yo era el que observaba, esta vez Fighter haría lo que sabía y tenía que hacer.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Estaba dando vueltas, en donde se encontraban las computadoras, me mordía el labio insistentemente, le prometí que no la iba a espiar, pero necesitaba verla. ¡Diablos! Sentí una presión en el estómago. Seguía dando vueltas como un idiota debatiendo algo tan fácil. ¡Sólo meses habían pasado! Y yo seguía joven en mi nuevo planeta el tiempo corría diferente, además que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. ¿Por qué no me quería decir nada? ¿Era malo acaso?

Era ahora o nunca, pensé, sé que me odio el resto de mi vida, o al menos eso siempre pensé, su novio estaba vivo ¡realmente lo estaba! Pegué secamente en la pantalla, y sentí como mi cara se tensó un poco, me encontraba solo y eso era una ventaja, nadie lo vería, nadie se percataría de todas formas, lo habíamos dejado como un secreto, era nuestro secreto y nos moriríamos sabiendo eso.

Suspiré, me pasé una mano en mi cabello, además tenía el derecho de verla muy esporádicamente pero lo tenía, me aclaré la garganta y tecleé "Tokio de Cristal" Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba, y ahí la vi tan perfectamente hermosa, caminando muy pausadamente entre el pasto con el ahora Rey Endymion. Serenity se había convertido en la reina de Tokio de Cristal, no lloré me abstuve, era feliz y así las cosas tenían que terminar siempre lo supimos ambos.

— Pequeña dama, no te quedes atrás — caminó sin rumbo fijo al lado de su ahora esposo Endymion.

Era una niña linda, fruto de la relación de Endymion y ella, tenía el pelo rosa, no pasaba de los catorce años — Mamá es que mi hermana se queda atrás…

Serenity sonrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ahí caminando detrás de "Rini" se encontraba, de seguro tendría ya cinco años, era pequeña tenía el pelo rosa, era nuestro secreto. Suspiré recordando ese día perfecto. Ese pacto que hicimos cuando me enteré.

— Rini — respiró agitadamente —. No me dejes…

— ¡Vamos Kousagi! — rió divertida la niña.

— Son unos ángeles — susurró Endymion a Serenity — ¿Por qué su sobrenombre es Kousagi?

Serenity rió — Es el sobrenombre más perfecto que se haya encontrado — Endymion la vio sin comprender, ella sonrió — Algún día… Siempre me han gustado sus ojos azules justo como los…

— Míos — sonrió Endymion cuando Rini y Kousagi lo abrazaron.

Serenity pretendió no haber escuchado eso y yo mucho más lejos que ellos, parado, observándolos sigilosamente en mi planeta terminé la frase correcta — Justo como los míos…

— ¡Fighter! La princesa quiere que… — Healer me observó estupefacta, apagué la computadora sabía que no se había percatado de a quién veía — ¿Por qué…?

— A veces — me pasé a lado de Healer —. Es bueno ser de nuevo mi otro yo.

Healer sonrió comprensivamente — Te entiendo, Seiya — sonreí —. La princesa quiere que vayas a verla.

— Por supuesto — sonreí observando de nuevo la computadora, esto era lo que siempre habíamos pensado que iba a pasar, nunca podríamos estar tan juntos como quisiéramos pero me alegraba saber que estaba bien y que también Kousagi lo estaba — ¡Poder de lucha estelar! — Abrí la puerta siguiendo a Healer sin siquiera pensar cuando nuevamente Seiya Kou regresaría a mí.

**Fin**

¡Hola! :D

Y bien ¿qué piensan? Creo que ya saben de quién es hija de Kousagi ¿no? Quiero aclarar algo, siempre me imaginé a Seiya y a Serena con dos personalidades si se le puede llamar de esa forma y también como verán Serena se quedó con la personalidad de Serenity y Seiya con la de Fighter pero también quiero aclarar que a mi punto de vista ellos jamás podrían haber estado juntos porque de haber sido así, Serena tendría que haber dejado de ser ¡Serenity! y Seiya haber dejado de ser ¡Fighter! Haber olvidado sus responsabilidades que los adherían hasta la eternidad. Por ese motivo no creo que se lleguen a quedar juntos ¿si estaban inconformes con sus vidas? Sí, creo que doy a entender que no estaban felices con ella, creo que para mí es el final perfecto… además que eso del mundo alterno que hizo Naoko y que la segunda hija de Serena se llama; Kousagi siempre me ha hecho sospechar…

28 de octubre del 2008

**Dejen reviews**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
